


Classroom Relationships

by MiraculousAnimeQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousAnimeQueen/pseuds/MiraculousAnimeQueen
Summary: These are all oneshots of the ships of the classroom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. These are a series of oneshots. And I will be updating everyday.  
> Also if you are wondering this fanfiction has nothing to do with "The Crush".   
> And Chloe, Alya and Nino have their miraculouses and they all know each other's identity.  
> Disclaimer- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.

ChloexNathaneal

Chloe walked to Nathanael's desk, remembering her conversation with Pollen the night before.

Flashback

"Do you like him?" Pollen asked Chloe. "I um...," said Chloe looking around her room before her eyes landed on the empty honey bottles. "Do you like Nathanael Kutzberg?"asked Pollen again. "You do,don't you," she continued," in fact you love him." "I...I do," Chloe admitted, blushing."Well tell him, Chlo,"said the bee kwami, before she flew ti her favorite spot on the bed.

End of Flashback 

"Hey...Nath, can I umm...talk to you in private, please?"asked Chloe nervously. "Sure, Chloe",said Nathanael. "Umm...,this way," Chloe said awkwardly gesturing to the door of the classroom as it was lunch.

Nathaneal nodded, before leaving his bag and following Chloe.Chloe and Nathanael walked down the busy corridor before she stopped in front of an art room. Chloe opened the door before she slipped in and gesturing for Nathanael to do the same. The red haired entered before closing the door himself."Chloe is it okay if I say something?"he asked."Sure,"was all Chloe could say.  "Ummmm...I," was all Nathanael could say. "How about we say it together?" Chloe suggested. "Sure."

 

 

"I love you"

"I love you"

Then Nathanael leaned down and Chloe leaned in their lips touching and unknown to them Adrien and Marinette had silently entered but seeing the now couple they left.

"Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?"asked Nathanael going on one knee and holding Chloe's left hand as the kiss ended. Chloe then beckoned Nathanael to get up;she brushed his hair out of his eye with her right hand before cupping his face and pulling him down kissing him a second time. Hearing the bell ring they both left the art room, returning to class hand in hand. 

As Chloe was now in everyone's good books, she told Sabrina that she'll(Chloe) would by sitting with Nathanael. Sabrina nodded, finally happy that Chloe and Nathanael were together. Unknown to the new couple Adrien and Marinette, Alya and Nino were fistbumbing.

Later that day;after school

"Congrats Chloe, I'm so happy for you!" said Pollen hugging Chloe's cheek. "I know," her chosen replied ecstatic. "Now hurry up and get ready for your date,"said Pollen pushing Chloe towards the bathroom. "I know," said Chloe smiling,looking forward to the night.

And as Chloe entered the shower  she remembered what Dark Cupid, akumatized Kim, had said, that her heart was dark and shriveled but that was wrong, it's just that she needed to let go of her feelings and not keep them bottled up. And she just needed a little push. 

"You would be so proud of me, mom, I've grown and I've found my Prince Charming and my trusty friends", Chloe thought, tears of joy and sadness in her eyes.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These one shots are all slightly connected. For example Chloe and Nathanael are together.  
> And not all the one shots have the origins of the relationships(my ideas)

            MarinettexAdrien

AlyaxNino

When most teenagers are supposed to be asleep, two teenagers were on the top of the Eiffel Tower, their legs over the edge. 

"Are you good at massaging, Mari?"asked Adrien."Are you asking me to give you a massage?" Marinette asked. "He is,"said Plagg. "Plagg! Anyways it's quite late, Mari," said Tikki flying in front of Marinette. "And you were saying," said Plagg. Marinette stood up, "Tikki is right," she said. "But...but Mari," Adrien whined also standing up. "Tomorrow afternoon, come to the bakery as Adrien and I'll give you your massage," she said. 

"Tikki, Spots On"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look beauti-fur when you transform?"Adrien purred before transforming.

"Plagg, Claws out"

"Well tomorrow you can puuurrrrrrr all you want," Ladybug  purred, internally laughing at Chat's reaction. "So tomorrow afternoon at the bakery, I'm gonna get my massage," Chat said. "Yeah kitten," Ladybug said petting his head.

"Can I join you guys?" a teenager in a green turtle suit asked, using the shell as a hover board. "Jade!" said Chat in surprise," what's wrong, it's your night off." "I'm okay, just couldn't sleep," Jade Turtle replied. "Thinking of a certain fox?"Ladybug asked teasing. "Yeah, I want to prank Alya,"Jade admitted.

"You guys know how Alya likes to assume things a bit too much right," said Chat grinning. "Who doesn't,"said Ladybug remembering the reason why Alya was turned into Lady Wifi in the first place. "So can I join you guys tomorrow afternoon?" Jade asked. "Sure bro," said Chat. "Isn't it may I?"asked Ladybug. "Potato, Patato, its the same, isn't it, said Jade. "I can come right," Jade said. "Sure," said Ladybug. "Anyways I'm going I need by sleep," said ladybug." And tell me everything tomorrow," she included. Chat Noir bowed and kissed Ladybug's hand before straightening up. "And if we don't?"asked Chat and Jade simultaneously. "You kitty, better start liking water in the cat suit," she said bopping his nose, before turning to Jade," and you better start liking veggies, and you both can find yourselves new girlfriends." Jade and Chat nodded  knowing how frightening and deadly Marinette could be. "We'll tell you everything tomorrow," Jade assured. Ladybug nodded, knowing that they definitely would. 

"Bug out," was all she said before disappearing into night.

"I'm glad mari's not my girl," said Jade. "She can be frightening but cute altogether," Chat gushed."Lets think of our plan," said Jade, fistbumping Chat.

Ladybug detransformed before jumping on her bed, setting her alarm, and looking at tikki. "I'm scared and eager," said uc, wanting to prank her friend but feeling sorry for her," I'm gonna help prank foxy," said Marinette firmly before laughingh. "Even I want to prank trixx, she always pranks us so why not return the favor," said tikki, smiling. "I never On knew you could be like that,tikkinjin," said a shockedjj Marinette. "Good night, Mari," said tikki, hugging the girl's cheek before flying off to the pillow. "Good night, tikki," whispered Marinette falling asleep. 

The next morning Marinette surprisingly awoke on time.  "I can't wait,"gushed Marinette spinning around before tumbling into her computer chair and making an open bottle of white paint fall on her head. "Smile," said tikki taking a picture of a pouting Marinette. Tikki then sent it to Adrien, Alya, Nino and Chloe. 

"Sweetie, are yo...pft haha,"laughed Sabine. "Mom," whined Marinette. "Com'on, let's get you in the shower," said Sabine, helping Marinette up, and giving her a towel, she then cleaned up a bit of paint that was on the floor. "She's lucky its washable," said Sabine still laughing at her daughter's accident. 

Marinette came out of the bathroom, her hair sticking to her face. "Com'on tikki,"said Marinette, picking up her school bag and purse. "And walk," said tikki,laughing. "Be quiet," said Marinette again pouting. "Just teasing," tikki assured. Marinette went downstairs, to see her father laughing as soon as he caught sight of her. "You don't look good in white and dark blue hair, you know," said tom teasing her. "Morning papa," said Marinette grumpily. "Aw, sorry but you do look good with your hair like that," praised tom. "Here your breakfast," interrupted Sabine. "Thanks mom," said Marinette taking the plate and slipped tikki a cookie.

Marinette left home, skipping to school whilst humming. 

Marinette went to class, where she saw Alya and Nino and Adrien's bag but not Adrien. "Morning guys..." began Marinette only for Alya to interrupt,"Gurrrllll, white and dark blue doesn't look good on you," said Alya. "I agree," said Nino. Marinette just pouted. 

"You looked snow goo..." said Adrien emerging from the desks before spluttering, blushing and rambling, "you look so good, not that you don't look good everyday, I'm not saying that you don't look good, you look marvelous and especially today I mean ugh, I'm gonna shut up now." "I understand," Marinette replied bopping him on the nose. "How could she not, that was her language before she confessed," said Alya, she and Nino laughing. "Alya," shrieked Marinette. Nino was laughing while Adrien was sitting, thinking of how cute she looked. "Dude! DUDE!"shouted Nino after a while. "Mari's cute," said Adrien dreamily. "Mari can you deal with...him?"asked Nino gesturing to Adrien. "Sure can," said Marinette smirking."Alya, why don't you video it." "Definitely,"she replied. 

Circling around Adrien, Marinette got his bag;pulling out a peice of Camembert. "Adrien,"she cooded. "Yea...,"he replied only for Marinette to stuff the cheese in his mouth. "Hmm, goo...PLAW!"Adrien shouted realizing he just ate Camembert and he was never going to admit to plagg how it tasted good, minus the smell. "Now that you're awake kitten, Alya was talking to you," said Marinette, her nose touching Adrien's. "Well princess, I want to talk to you," said Adrien,accidentally pulling Marinette down making them both land on the bench. "Oh my gosh, you and Adrien look so cute together," squealed Chloe. Marinette and Adrien got up, Marinette realizing her hair was dry."Ok class, settle down,"said Mme.Bustier. "At lunch we'll meet up in the park, Kay,"said Adrien going to his seat. 

Classes came and went and then lunch. Marinette, Adrien and Nino rushed out giving Alya the slip.

Marinette,Adrien and Nino ended up apologizing to Alya for an hour after  ditching her.

After school was over, Marinette and Adrien rushed to the bakery, after greetings were exchanged with Marinette's parents , Sabine told Marinette everything was on the bed. Alya and Nino followed them to the bakery, greeting Marinette's parent before they stopped above the trapdoor to hear Marinette and Adrien laughing. Alya and Nino rushed out, Alya asked Nino to then go and find out, and he surpringly obliged. 

An hour later and Alya still didn't receive a message from Nino which worried her. Not being able to stand it Alya called Nino."Hello...,Nino,"said a cautious Alya. "Yo Alya, you have to come dude,"said Nino."Oh I'm coming,"said Alya, ending the call.  "Trixx,what do I do?"complained Alya. "I have an idea,"said Trixx,"how about you ask tom or Sabine for some cookies and then put some lime or something." "What would I do without you trixx?"asked Alya."Not be Volpina for one,"said trixx,"now hurry" 

Alya went to a store and bought a bottle of lime juice. She went back to the bakery and tom gave her a plate of eight cookies, which she gladly accepted. Stopping below the trapdoor, she put the lime juice on three of the cookies, putting those on top. Unknown to her the kwamis saw. When she went upstairs Marinette got up from the chaise with Adrien. She took the plate from Alya putting it on the computer desk where the kwamis changed it. Marinette then took the plate before sharing it out. Alya was the last person to take a cookie and she took a limed cookie with Marinette armed with her phone. 

"PLAW!!!"shouted Alya crumbs spraying from her mouth, the cookie falling down. "You guys knew,"said Alya after a while. "So did I,"said trixx, flying next to the other kwamis, who were hidden from sight. "And so did we," said Marinette's parents. "Ugh,"was all Alya said. "Cookie?"asked Marinette only for Alya to shake her head so quick that it might've fallen off. "We have to go," said Tom and Sabine,leaving.

"Alya, please meet me at the Eiffel Tower tonight at eight, as Volpina please,"says Nino before excusing himself and leaving. "I should go to," said Alya who called trixx, who came after her chosen promised to not hurt her. "It was fun,"said Alya laughing before she left. "Guess it's us again,hmm" said Adrien. "Good, so can you please help me with the homework?"asked Marinette. "Just name it princess,"he replied. 

That Night

Volpina landed on the Eiffel Tower on the dot of eight o'clock. "Volpina, you're here and please trust me,"said Jade turning her around before blindfolding her. "Ja..?"began Volpina."Please,"said Jade. Volpina just blooded. Using his Hoverboard, he and Volpina went to their destination. 

Jade removed the blindfold, waiting for Volpina's reaction. "Jardin  des Plantes!"Alya squealed." Oh Jade, I...it's wonderful,"breathed Alya amazed. "I always wanted to come here." "And we're alone,"Jade added. "Oh Jade, I love you,"said Alya. The two superheroes spent their time strolling the gardens until, Jade said, "We have somewhere else to go." "Where it's eleven thirty?!"questioned Volpina. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he replied blindfoldeding her again. 

Jade removed the blindfold ably for Volpina to squeal at where they were and at the look in Jade's hand. It was a turtle at the bottom with a fox on its back, tail curving at the top. "We're at Pont des Arts and with a love lock, you really can be romantic,"Volpina teased."Because I only have one girl, you know,"said Jade. At the stroke of midnight the two superhero lovers sealed their love by pressing the lock, closing and throwing the key in the Seine. The moon and stars their witness.

On they're way back they saw two shapes on the top of the Eiffel Tower, the moon looking down on them. Going closer Volpina and Jade saw it was Marinette and Adrien half detransformed. Taking a picture, the two Jade took Volpina and they left. Jade escorted Volpina home before they had on last goodnight kiss. 

And walking beneath the Eiffel Tower was Chloe and Nathanael who just came back from a date. 

And in their minds all three girls thought the same thing,"thank god today's Friday and there's no school tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Alix x Kim

Kim fell and he fell hard for the bob-cut pink haired girl in front of him.

"Hey kim, truth or dare?"asked Marinette. 

Mme.Bustier was absent, something as rare as a blue moon, so the class decided to play truth or dare, courtesy of Alix and Kim, who were going to soon regret that. 

"Truth,"Kim said, nervous. "Is it true you like no love Alix" asked a smirking Marinette. "Ummmm," said Kim. "Mr.Le Chien?"prompted an equally smirking Adrien. "Yeah," said Kim. "Can't hear ya," said Alya slyly. "Yeah,"said Kim the color of a sun kissed tomato. Alix and Kim were looking down, blushing, ignoring the squeals, giggles and smirks of their classmates. 

"Ne..ne...xt," stuttered Alix. "Truth or dare, Alix?"asked Nino slyly." "Dare,"said Alix, immediately regretting her decision. "I dare you to kiss Kim, physically, on the lips or cheek your call," said Nino now smirking. Juleka and Kim exchanged places and the dare was set. 

Kim turned to the left, giving Alix easy access to his cheek. "Hey Kim,"said Adrien, gaining Kim's attention, making him turn. 

Their lips smashed together, electricity pulsing through their veins. Everyone whipped out their phones taking pictures. And the two lovebirds, absorbed in their own world failed to realize it. They both broke apart before running for their bags and shouting a good bye before running out. 

On Monday, everyone waited in bathed breath, for either Kim or Alix. As the bell rang, they both entered, hands intertwined. Max exchanged seats with Alix, so the two,Alix and Kim, could be together. And for the rest of the day, the entire class proceeded to question Alix and Kim. 

One Week Later

"I'm gonna beat you," said Alix, tying her rollerblades securely. "Oh your going down," said Kim, preparing to run. Everyone groaned, Alix and Kim majesty a cute couple, agreed, it was obvious, well except to them. But another MAIN reason the class wanted them together was for the crazy dares to stop.

Unfortunately, that was a story for another day.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina x Max

Mme.Bustier entered the classroom, smiling at the seating arrangements before she frowned seeing Lila, who had returned from "her visit with the Head of Europe." "Class before you leave, I'll call out your partners for the presentation tomorrow,"she said smiling as the class groaned. "First pair, Alya and Nino, second Adrien and Marinette, third Ivan and Mylene, fourth Chloe and Nathanael, fifth Rose and Juleka, sixth Kim and Alix and seventh Sabrina and Max with Lila, who WILL BE helping,"Mme.Bustier said. The bell rang be everyone left the classroom, heading to the park to begin their presentations. "Here guys," Marinette said, with Adrien's help putting two platters of sweets on a bench near the famished students on the ground. "Thanks Mari,"they chorused. 

"Ugh, good bye,"said Lila, getting up. "Wait, Mme.Bustier said we are doing the presentation TOGETHER,"said Sabrina also standing up. "You used to do all Chloe's homework so, plus you have Max to help you,"she said, smirking. Max then stood, but before he could say anything...

*SLAP* 

"You..."

*SLAP*

"WHA..."

"Why don't you shut up and leave since you were going to leave!"shouted Sabrina and Max simultaneously. Lila left crying, one because of the tight slaps she got from Sabrina and Chloe, and second because of her humiliation.  She rounded the corner,awaiting the akuma but she was disappointed after waiting for two hours. "Damn you hawkmoth, Sabrina, max,Chloe," she shouted. 

At the Park After Lila Left

"Thank god," she's gone breathed Adrien in relief. "Everyone stared at him curiously until he said,"I hate her especially that day," referring to when Lila pretended to be a superhero. "Calm down, Adrien,"said Marinette soothingly pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You guys are hopeless,"said Alya. "Shouldn't we be working, reminded?"Nino and everyone resumed their work. "So we have to do a presentation on..?"asked Adrien sheepishly. "Ummm,"was all Marinette said as everyone looked at her before bursting out in laughter. "It's a presentation on a tourist attraction," said Max. "Thanks,"said Adrien and Marinette gratefully. "Hey max, why don't we go to the Louvre?"suggested Sabrina. "Sure,"he said. After they left, everyone followed their lead and went to where they were doing their presentation about. "Bye guys,"said Alya. She and Nino left going to Norte Dame as their superhero persona. "Going princess?""Why not,kitty" They went to the bakery and after greeting Marinette's parents they began, writing about their  superhero personas and hawkmoth and the akumas. 

Max and Sabrina went to the Louvre, discussing and before they knew it, they were finished and were talking about themselves. "We have a 100% chance of success,"said Max to which Sabrina laughed making Max feel like flying. After walking, they stopped for ice cream, Max's treat. They walked until they were in front of the Eiffel Tower, which was devoid of people,  surprised at how far they had walked. "Sabrina," said Max holding her hands, I have a 1000% probability of a crush on you and I'm in 1000% percent in love with you." I... I am...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... in love with you too,"said Sabrina feeling confident. 

"Shall we," he said offering his hand. "Yeah,"she said talking his hand and together they continued their walk. Max walked Sabrina to her home, feeling surprisingly light as air, both blushing. 

"Good bye,Sabrina,"said Max kissing her on the cheek. "You too,"she said copying the gesture. And for once they were thankful to Lila and Mme.Bustier for giving them a presentation. 

And the next their presentation on the louvre was better than Marinette and Adrien's presentation on the superheroes. "Lila, for not participating, go to the principal's office,"said Mme.Bustier. 

"Best Week Ever,"thought Max and Sabrina simultaneously, hand in hand at the front row. 

The End 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfic, there will be timeskips, example the first part will be in the origins episode and the second part horrificator and the last part the present.  
> I hope you guys understand. :)

Mylene x Ivan 

*This takes place in the orgins episode after ladybug cures the akuma and they  leave (Ladybug and Chat Noir).

"Ummmm Kim?"asked Mylene, looking at the slightly tired boy. "Yeah Mylene,"he answered his cheeks slightly pink. "Can you umm sing it for me?"she asked gesturing to the song he wrote. "You ran the last time though,"he said dejectedly. "But I know now, I understand what you mean so,"she said happily gesturing for him to sing. 

After he sang

"Ivan that's, that's so beautiful," Mylene gushed. "Thanks,"he said blushing. "Umm Mylene, will you be my girl-girlfriend?"Ivan asked hopefully. "Ye-yeah," Mylene said smiling. They walked and talked until Ivan asked, "Did  I do anything?" "Umm,you um,"said Mylene blushing. "Did I hurt you?"asked Ivan looking away. "No! We actually um *deep breath* Ladybug made us, umm, *another deep breath* kiss,"said Mylene mumbling the last part hoping Ivan didn't hear but he heard making him choke on his spit. His phone rang and he left promising to talk to Mylene later as they exchanged numbers.

*After horrificator

"Mylene, are you okay?"asked Ivan looking at his girlfriend. "I'm fine,"she said shakily,"a bit shaken but fine." "That's good,"he said thinking. "Uhm Mylene, I um,"said Ivan before leaning down and capturing Mylene's lips with his, thankful everyone had left the science laboratory. 

*Present

"I can't believe that Kim and Mylene were the first couple of our class,"said Chloe sitting on the ground with Nathanael.

Her,Nathanael,Adrien,Marinette, Alya, Nino, Kim, Alix, Sabrina and Max were in the park opposite the Dupin-Chang bakery, waiting on juleka and rose. "Thanks Chloe, for your behavior then,"said Ivan smiling stroking Mylene's hair as her head was on his shoulder. "Hey!"shouted Chloe. "At lest it did some people good,"said Nathanael soothingly. "It didn't do you good,"snapped Chloe. "I didn't help you with Mari and I'm thankful,"Chloe said. "Mari's mine,"Adrien hissed at Nathanael. "Chill kitten,"said Marinette in his ear, before kissing him on the lips for a brief second. "Uh um,"was all Adrien said smiling like an idiot as everyone laughed. 

When everyone arrived, Ivan left with Adrien and they came back with two cakes from the Dupin-Chang Bakery, a cake Marinette didn't know about was the one Adrien had, but she knew of Ivan and Mylene's cake. Setting the cakes on the bench, they both shouted,"Happy Anniversary!" 

Marinette stared at the cake ment for Adrien and her, it was black with red and green spots, with their names in blue and instead of a heart was a black cat with a ladybug on its nose and next to Marinette's name was an umbrella whiles Marinette's charm bracelet design was next to Adrien 's name and at the top of the cake we're raindrops,  making Marinette cry. "Adri..."said Marinette launching herself in Adrien's hands. "Like it,"he asked hoping that the design didn't make her cry. "I don't, I love it,"Marinette said kissing Adrien full on the lips. 

Meanwhile 

"I...Ivan did you, I thought you forgot,"said Mylene crying tears of joy. "I would never forget,"he said resting his forehead on hers. "Awwww," everyone said looking at Mylene and Ivan. 

*Future                                        **Additional

"I now present you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride,"said the minister, Ivan and Mylene's fate together forever. "I promise to be with you forever,"said Mylene. "And through thick and thin,"added Ivan kissing her. 

When Mylene Bruel turned around to throw the  bouquet, Rose  caught it,the last girl to get married of the class. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas unfortunately, 


End file.
